An aluminum-based circuit board is widely applied in a variety of electronic and electric devices. Currently, the aluminum-based circuit board is usually fabricated by following steps of: forming an organic layer on a surface of an aluminum substrate or an aluminum alloy substrate; combining a copper foil with the organic layer via hot pressing; performing photolithography and etching to form a circuit layer. In this method, the circuit layer and the aluminum-based substrate are connected via the organic layer. However, a thermal conductivity of the organic layer is usually lower than 4 W/(m·K), which reduces a thermal dissipation efficiency of the circuit board.
Therefore, there is a need for an aluminum-based circuit board with a good thermal dissipation.